Waiting On Rukia
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Rukia gets a new job as a waiter. Will it be a normal job or will it lead to an unexpected bonus? One-shot. IchiRuki.


**Here we are again with another story! I'm on role, two in one weekend! So, read, and most importantly, REVIEW!**

Ichigo Kurosaki: a twenty-two year old male, standing five feet eleven inches, with hair that stood out as a bright orange color. Was it dyed? No. It is 100% natural, so don't ask.

Ichigo is currently the owner of one of the most popular restaurants in Karakura. The name of the restaurant is Soul Society. The former owner, a man named Mr. Yamamoto, had left Ichigo the place after he passed away. He wasn't related to Ichigo by blood. In fact, he had no family whatsoever. People often asked why he left the place to Ichigo at all. It turns out that Yamamoto owed Ichigo some huge personal debt. Not money, but Ichigo had just done something that Yamamoto knew he could never repay in full, so he left Ichigo Soul Society.

Originally, the place had been a pretty simple place to eat. The food was fantastic, but the name wasn't well known, so business was far from booming. Once Ichigo took over, though, he made some changes that sent publicity skyrocketing. Ichigo rearranged some space, hired bands to play, and soon younger crowds were flooding in to listen and dance.

With the extra income, Ichigo was even able to hire some of his old friends as staff. He hired Chad, a silent, giant of a man, as a bouncer. He also hired some new waiters. There was Tatsuki, his oldest friend from childhood. Then, there was Renji, who had always stuck with Ichigo in high school. Renji had bright red hair, so he and Ichigo backed each other up when gangs who thought _**they**_ were punks targeted them. Next up, Uryu, who Ichigo thought was stuck up, but he could get a lot of work done and he was resourceful. Finally, there was Orihime, who Ichigo just couldn't turn down when she asked for the job. Orihime was one of those people it killed you to disappoint.

Things were running pretty smoothly at Soul Society, until one day when Renji approached him.

"Hey, Ichigo!" he called out.

"Yo, pineapple," Ichigo said, while cleaning a table.

"Funny, strawberry, but there's something I need to talk to you about," Renji said, seriously. Ichigo looked up at him.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Listen. I have a friend who just moved into town. We've known each other for a really long time, and she's had it rough. I was wondering if you might be able to give her a job as a waiter?"

"Uhh," Ichigo thought for a second, "Yea, sure, I can hire another waiter. Is she qualified?"

"Well, she can do the work, but she's a little rough around the edges."

"Meaning?"

"She's just a little defensive until you get to know her, that's all."

"Okay. Send her in, and I'll talk to her. If she wants the job, she can have it."

"Thanks, Ichigo. That'll mean a lot to her."

"No problem."

**The Next Day **

Ichigo was wiping down the surface of the bar in the corner of the restaurant when he heard the door open. Business hours hadn't quite started, so Ichigo assumed that it was Renji's friend coming in to talk about a job. When Ichigo looked up, he was surprised by what he saw. The girl who stood before him was extremely attractive. She was sort, but that only accentuated her looks. She had raven, black hair, pale skin, and bright, purple-blue eyes that shone like the night sky. Ichigo instinctively washed his hands with the rag. Something about this girl made him feel not clean enough to be around her.

"Hi," Ichigo finally said. She smiled at him. That smile sent Ichigo off the edge; it was perfect.

"Hi," she responded. "Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yea. Are you Renji's friend?"

"Yea, my name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."

"Nice to meet you. So, I hear that you're looking for a job."

"Yep! Do think I could be a waiter here?"

"Let me see. Do you have any qualifications or recommendations?"

"I have worked as a waiter at many different restaurants, since I move so much, and I have recommendations from _**most**_ of them." As she said this, Rukia pulled a pile of papers from her bag, and set them in front of Ichigo. Ichigo gaped; the pile was at least an inch high, which was saying a lot for individual sheets of paper.

"Yea, I think you're qualified to work here," Ichigo said, still staring at the pile. Rukia giggled.

"Fabulous. When can I start?"

"Tomorrow night okay?"

"Perfect. I just need to get moved in."

"Cool. Need any help?"

"Renji's helping me, but you can come if you want."

"All right, just let me call Uryu and tell him he's in charge tonight."

**Rukia's Apartment**

After about an hour of unloading boxes, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia collapsed on her couch.

"Phew. Finally done," Renji exhaled.

"Out of breath already, wimp?" Ichigo asked. Rukia laughed; Renji glared at her.

"Well, you two stay here. I'm going to go get some drinks," with that Rukia left the two alone.

"Okay," Renji started, "You totally need to make a move on her."

"What?" Ichigo asked, completely caught off guard.

"Rukia. Ask her out."

"Renji, I –"

"You offered to help her move in, so you obviously like her. And she likes you. Believe me, I can tell. You made her laugh."

"What kind of protective friend are you?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. If you hurt her, I'll kill you. I'm just asking you to make her happy, and also make yourself happy."

Ichigo stared at his friend in disbelief, but decided to think on what he had said.

**The Next Night**

Ichigo was closing up shop, and everyone was getting ready to leave. Just then, Ichigo stopped Rukia.

"Rukia, can I have a word with you before you go?" he called out.

"Um, sure. I didn't do something wrong, did I?" Rukia asked, worriedly. Ichigo melted at that tone in her voice.

"No, calm down. You've done nothing wrong."

"Oh, good," Rukia sighed with relief. "Then, what did you want?"

"I just wanted to talk, you know?" Ichigo said awkwardly.

"What about?"

"Rukia… would you like to… go out sometime?"

"Ichigo, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Y-Yes. You know, maybe get something eat or go out to a movie. I don't know!" Ichigo exclaimed. He was way too nervous. Rukia just laughed at him.

"We work in a restaurant and you're asking me to dinner?" Ichigo smirked. That gave him an idea.

"Yes, exactly. Just wait a moment!"

Rukia watched as Ichigo bolted into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he reemerged holding a steaming plate of some delicious looking soup. Whatever it was, it wasn't on the menu. Handing Rukia a spoon, Ichigo held out the bowl to her. Rukia tentatively tasted it. As soon as it touched her taste buds, her face lit up.

"Ichigo, this is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"From my mom, when I was a kid. This is her recipe."

"Why don't you serve it at Soul Society?"

"It's sort of a memory I like to preserve. You know what I mean?"

"Then why share it with me?"

"I'm not sure. Something about you just made it seem like a good idea."

Rukia looked at Ichigo, but before she could respond, Ichigo's lips smashed against hers. Ichigo set the bowl on the counter with one hand, and then grabbed both sides of her face. Rukia found herself running her fingers through Ichigo's orange locks. Seconds later, they separated, both completely out of breath. They smiled at each other, blushing profusely.

"Would you like to do this again sometime?" Ichigo asked, slyly.

"Definitely," Rukia responded.

"Hey, Rukia! If you're trying to get a raise, then there are easier ways to do it!" Renji yelled. Apparently he'd been in the bathroom when the shift ended, and he'd seen the whole thing.

"Renji," Ichigo seethed, "You're fired."


End file.
